


we could burn and crash, we could take a chance

by orphan_account



Series: skam fic week [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even meets Isak outside of a wedding and experiences love at first sight.





	we could burn and crash, we could take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> very lose take on fic week day six: wedding guests au
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> title from last dance by dua lipa

Even likes his job as a videographer. He mostly does weddings and most of the time he loves weddings. But this one. This one is on the countryside and filled with… Even tries not to judge, as a general rule, but basically filled with hetero hillbillies.

The wedding reception party is nearing midnight and Even hasn’t found _one single_ interesting person to talk to. He tried to make conversation with some of the bridesmaids but then they started talking about Trump in a _positive way_ and Even was out of there before he said something that would get him fired.

He wishes he could at least get drunk but… that isn’t a good idea, is never a good idea. It’s frustrating but Even’s learned to accept it, instead of getting wasted every weekend as a rebellion like he used to when he was a teenager, only making things worse for himself.

So he’s already had the three beers that he draws the limit at, and he feels like he can’t take this wedding any longer, so he heads out for a cigarette (which is also a bad habit but at least it doesn’t fuck with his brain), hoping to relax a little.

He goes out the front and makes his way to the wet parking lot to get away from the people smoking by the front door. He’s just finished his first cigarette and is about to smoke a second one when a boy stumbles to him.

It’s pretty dark but Even can still see the boy is very, very pretty. Light hair curling around his ears and falling into his eyes. He’s shorter than Even but still quite tall.

“Hi!” the boys greets him enthusiastically, clearly drunk. He really is _very_ pretty, and his voice is pretty too. Even might be in love.

“Hi there,” Even says, cursing the fact that if the way he’s swaying in place is anything to judge by, the pretty boy is _wasted,_ because that means definitely no hooking up happening there.

“What’s your name?” pretty boy asks.

“Even,” he answers. “You?”

Even is staring. He can feel himself staring. The good thing is, pretty boy is staring right back (and the fact that he seems to be so drunk he probably won’t remember most of tonight in the morning either way). “I’m Isak,” he says.

Isak holds out his hand like he wants to shake hands. His hand is a lot smaller than Even’s, but warm and soft. It’s a lovely handshake to go with his lovely voice and his lovely face. And his lovely smile that looks like he thinks Even is the most interesting person he’s seen all day.

“You’re really hot,” Isak says. Even smiles at him, letting out a small laugh. They’re still holding hands. Just holding hands and smiling at each other. It must look very weird if anyone were to witness it.

But Even just smiles wider and doesn’t try to detangle himself.

*******

Even ends up taking Isak home. Unfortunately not to fuck him, because of obvious reasons. But he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving him at the wedding, because of how drunk Isak is, and because he told Even he was alone in there.

“We should go to sleep,” Even is telling Isak, once they’re at his friend Inger’s place. “Unless you want something to eat?”

“No, no, I’m good,” Isak says with a shake of his head. “Where do I sleep?”

“In my bed.”

“Then where do you sleep?”

“In my bed,” Even answers with an amused smile. “As long as you don’t mind.”

So that’s how they end up sleeping together, and not in the positive life affirming way Even had hoped.

*******

Even wakes up to a mostly naked Isak.

“You’re naked.”

“No, I’m not,” the boy blushes. “I’m wearing boxers. It was hot.”

There’s tiny wrinkles between Isak’s pretty eyebrows. His eyebrows are really pretty. Even doesn’t think he’s ever found eyebrows pretty, or even paid any attention to anyone’s eyebrows. Maybe Isak is his soulmate.

“Have you gotten your eyebrows waxed?” Even finds himself asking, which. Why?

“Oh my god,” Isak says, and starts to laugh. And laugh. And laugh so hard he pulls his pillow over his head to muffle the noises. Even tries to peel away the pillow to peer underneath it, but Isak has it in an impressive grip.

His laugh is infectious, and Even can tell by the bubbling in his chest, he’s tempted to laugh along. Isak also looks so fucking lovely when he’s laughing that Even doesn’t want it to stop, so he continues.

“Or threaded? Plucked? Shaved?”

Isak is still shaking from laughter but trying to stop enough to speak. “What? I don’t think people _shave_ eyebrows.”

Even can’t help smiling at him, even though he’s not quite sure why this boy finds the talk of eyebrows _this_ amusing. “Actually,” Even says. “I’m pretty sure Jenna Marbles did.”

“But hopefully you can see that I do, in fact, have eyebrows, so I haven’t shaved them off.”

Even smiles. “True. I was actually just trying to make sure you kept laughing.”

“Oh?” Isak asks, tilting his head and beaming at Even.

“Yeah, I’m starting to see it’s not that hard to accomplish.”

“Or you’re just funny,” Isak says. Even can’t stop looking at him, doesn’t ever want to look away. He’s so pretty.

“Thank you. You have pretty eyebrows.”

Isak scrunches his nose up and buries his face in the pillow to try and prevent another laughing fit  
and Even swears he’s in love. He doesn’t care that he barely knows this boy, he’s gonna take him home with him and make him dinner and fuck him good. Only if Isak wants to, of course.

“You should come to Oslo.”

Isak looks delighted rather than alarmed, which is something. “Oslo? You don’t live here?”

“Thank god, no,” Even says. “This is a friend’s place. She let me stay here because I don’t like hotels.” Even puts his hand on Isak’s face, and rubs a thumb along his cheekbone, lets his fingertips stroke Isak’s neck.

“Hopefully she won’t mind that you brought a guest,” Isak says.

“She won’t.”

Isak beams at him for a moment, before grimacing. “I really need a toothbrush. And a shower.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Even murmurs, then rolls out of bed, trying not to think about how Isak kind of dodged his question, and whether or not it was intentional.

Isak follows suit and when he pulls sweatpants on before following Even out of the bedroom, Even’s not sure if he’s disappointed or relieved.

 

Even offers for Isak to use his toothbrush, which he wouldn’t with anyone else but Isak is an ethereal being. Besides, Even hopes he’ll have his tongue in Isak’s mouth at some point or another either way.

“Thanks for the toothbrush and shower,” Isak is saying, not even pretending to not be watching Even get dressed. Even doesn’t mind. Isak is sitting on the bed in just his boxers and t-shirt and Even himself is having a hard time looking away from his thighs. “And sorry for being a mess last night. Probably not the best first impression.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Even says, pulling his shirt on over his head. “You’re cute when you’re drunk. Complimented me a lot.”

“Like your eyebrows?” Isak asks, grinning.

“Among other things.”

A faint blush stains Isak’s cheeks and he clears his throat. “Have you seen my phone?”

He gets up off the bed and bends down, presumably to look for his phone, presenting Even with a wicked view of his thick thighs and tight ass flexing under his boxers. Even’s pretty sure the inhuman sound that escapes his lips isn’t loud enough for Isak to hear. Mostly sure. He’s hopeful.

Even averts his eyes and shakes his head. “Do you think you’ll still be around later? We could maybe get some lunch before I have to go back to Oslo?”

“I’d love to,” Isak says, “but I have to get back to Oslo myself. What about tomorrow? I could do lunch tomorrow.” When Isak stands again, he’s got a phone in his hand. 

“You live in Oslo?”

“Yeah. Was just here for the wedding,” he answers. “What’s your number?” But Even doesn’t know his own name at the moment, never mind his number, because Isak is turned around again, bending over to look for something else as he waits for Even to answer.

Isak lifts his head and looks behind him, as though he’s going to repeat the question, but then his eyes track Even’s gaze, and he straightens up and turns back around, raises a brow at Even. Even clears his throat. “I–” he says stupidly, and hands his phone over.

“You–” Isak replies with a smile, typing something into Even’s phone, then something more, which makes his own phone beep. “Are going to get back to Oslo, where I hope, you’re going to think about me, naked, preferably, and then text me the address of where you’re taking me to lunch tomorrow.”

It’s like he’s a mind reader. “Okay,” Even says. He can’t remember the last time he met anyone who had him at such a loss for words. It’s probably just because Isak has a _really_ great ass. Or because they’re most likely soulmates. Whatever.

Isak tucks Even’s phone back into his pocket, gets dressed properly and says he has to leave to catch his bus back to Oslo. Even kisses him on the cheek and shows him to the door.

*******

Even wakes up early the next morning and decides to call Isak. He doesn’t even care if he comes off as eager. He is eager. “Hi,” he says when Isak picks up. “Good morning.”

There’s silence for a few moments, Even is just about to ask him if he’s still there when there’s a response. “Morning,” Isak grumbles. “What’s happening?”

Even laughs and checks the time. It’s only seven, maybe he shouldn’t’ve called so early. “Not a morning person?”

“No.” After having only known Isak for about a day, Even shouldn’t be able to picture the cute grumpy face that goes with the grumble in Isak’s tone, but he can.

“Sorry, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“No, no,” Isak hurries to re-assure. Cute. “It’s fine. I’m awake.”

Even decides to throw all caution in the wind. He likes Isak, and he isn’t one for playing games. “I know we agreed on lunch, but how would you feel about early morning breakfast?”

Isak laughs, a warm, happy sound that sends bubbles through Even’s chest again. “Actually, I was thinking… Maybe you’d like to come to mine? Or I could come to yours? I have roommates if that makes a difference.”

“Yeah, okay,” Even says, beaming. “You should come here. No roommates. I’ll text you my address.”

 

Even answers the door for Isak three hours later (he told Even he was gonna take a while to shower “and stuff”). Isak is carrying boxes of Chinese food, looking fucking adorable in his oversized pastel green sweater. Even wants to feed him, fuck him and tuck him into bed.

“Chinese food for breakfast?” Even asks, eyebrows raised.

Isak just shrugs sheepishly. Even kisses him on the cheek and takes his hand to lead him to his leaving room.

They’re passing boxes back and forth, and even stealing off each other’s plates when Isak accidentally tips all of the fried rice onto Even’s, then takes almost every last piece of chicken for himself without noticing (or at least he says it was by accident, Even doesn’t mind either way). Even puts the TV on and they get very invested in Teen Mom while they eat. Even tries not to stare too much at Isak’s throat bobbing when he swallows. He fails, mostly.

They eat, talk, watch TV and learn about each other for _hours._ Even knows it’s insane but he genuinely feels like he’s already falling in love with Isak. _Fast._

It’s already gone past 18:00 by the time Even finally takes their dirty plates to the kitchen. To Even it feels like they’ve only been talking for an hour or so.

While Even’s in the kitchen, putting plates in the dishwasher and trading leftovers for the bottle of sparkling wine in his fridge, Isak’s turned the TV over to some nature documentary. “Sorry,” he says, blushing when Even catches him, remote in hand. “Do you mind?”

Even can’t help laughing at him fondly. He’s slightly alarmed over how fond he is of Isak, after only knowing him for less than two days. “It’s fine,” he says. He pours out the wine and they settle back on the sofa. It’s almost like any of the hundreds of other nights Even’s had friends over for dinner and hanging out, except for when Even asks Isak if he’d like more wine, Isak leans in and kisses him instead.

It is not a goodbye or good morning peck on Isak’s cheek this time. It’s a full-on _hello, next stop is my hand on your dick_ kiss, and Even’s startlingly ready for it.

Even sets his wine glass down, reclines back, and lets Isak climb into his lap. And it’s good. The kind of good that puts a smile on your face and then wipes it off again because your lips have much better things to do. The kind of good that makes Even wish he’d gone for sweatpants instead of his jeans, because he’s already getting uncomfortably hard in the confines of his zipper and Isak’s hips. But also the kind of good where uncomfortably hard doesn’t matter enough to make you want to stop.

They’ve been making out long enough that Even has to get some air or he might pass out, so he pushes Isak back a little. Isak’s mouth is swollen and looks like sin. Even wants to get him on his back and take his clothes off. Hear the sounds he makes when he discovers that Even wants to lick him there, open him up with his tongue– Which. Yeah. Okay. That is a thought. A nice thought.

Isak worms his hand between them to stroke the length of Even’s cock trapped in his jeans, breathing hot and wet over Even’s lips. With a quick dip of his head, Isak’s mouth is back on his. 

He’s rocking down against Even’s pelvis, squeezing Even’s shoulder like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it, like Even wishes he were doing to Even’s cock. And Isak’s letting Even fuck his tongue into his mouth, Isak letting out these whimpers and cut off moans. He kisses Even hard and wild and out of control, one hand squeezing the back of Even’s neck and the other one rubbing Even’s cock through his jeans.

Even can’t stop touching him, his hands roaming over Isak’s thighs and ass. This make out session is somehow already hotter than any sex Even has ever had.

“I need to blow you,” Isak pants into Even’s mouth. “I’ve been thinking about it all day. Shit. Can I? Please?”

“Yes,” Even says, nodding. “Yes, you can.”

Isak slips to the floor, and Even’s grateful for the plush rug he bought for his living room just last week, because he can’t immediately find a cushion to throw Isak for his knees, and immediate is apparently key. Because by the time he’s finished the thought about the cushion, Isak has his jeans open, is tugging them and his underwear down his thighs, mouth hovering close like the second Even’s free he wants it on his cock. And Even’s not wrong with this assessment.

Still pulling with his left hand to get Even’s underwear below his balls, Isak angles Even’s dick for his mouth with his right and goes down. Like, _down_ down. Isak sucks and licks and uses his fist and takes Even right to the back of his throat. Which with Even’s size, is pretty fucking impressive. Even hopes he’s trying to make him come as fast as he can, because whether Isak wants it or not, that’s what’s gonna happen.

“I’m gonna–“ Even grunts, and Isak flicks his gaze up, gives Even a little nod, and stays right where he is. Even knows he’s clean, so he lets him.

When Even pulls him gently off because too much, Isak rests his head on Even’s knee and looks up at him like the cat that got the cream. Which. Even guesses he kind of did. 

“Do you need me to…?”

Isak blushes and looks down. Even follows his gaze and sees the stain covering his crotch. Okay, so this boy is not only a very talented deepthroater, but he also loves sucking cock so much that he comes untouched just from that. Even needs to marry him.

“Wow,” Even says. Because, wow.

“Yeah. That was. Nice.”

Even nods and hums. Isak’s way too far away, so Even pulls him up and gets him settled along his side. “Yeah, it was,” he says once they’re comfortable.

“I liked it.”

Even chuckles. “I noticed.” He gives Isak a squeeze. “And yeah. Me too. I liked you liking it. And the. The rest too. The deepthroating especially.”

Isak giggles and nuzzles under Even’s jaw, sucks a wet kiss there, finishes it off with a gentle nibble. “What’s your policy on overnight guests?” he asks, face still hidden.

“I’m all for it,” Even says. “But you aren’t allowed to sneak out in the morning. If you want a shower or something, wake me up first? So I can join?” He feels Isak nod against his shoulder.

“Deal,” he says. He sounds barely awake.

“Rule number two is we make it to the bedroom before we fall asleep,” Even tells him, digging tickly fingers into his ribs. “This couch is too small for the both of us.”

“Mmm. You’re very tall,” Isak says, even sleepier than before.

Even gets up and gathers Isak into his arms. He’s not exactly light, but Even lifts weights, and he’s actually very proud of his biceps. So he carries Isak into his bedroom bridal carry style, Isak smiling into his neck and squeezing his arms around his neck.

Isak isn’t particularly helpful in helping Even get off his clothes, just blinking up at him and smiling, but he does murmur appreciatively as Even peels off his jeans, pulls off his wet underwear and wipes him up with the dry parts. 

Isak mumbles something Even can’t make out and rolls over onto his side, knees bent and hands curled under his chin. He reminds Even of a kitten. Even has to tug the duvet out from under him to tuck him underneath it, but it’s not as hard as it could have been.

Even leaves to brush his teeth and when he comes back, Isak’s rolled onto his other side, facing the middle of the bed. His eyes are open, mostly. Even bends down to give him a minty kiss. “I didn’t bring a toothbrush,” Isak says softly.

“You can use mine again,” Even promises. “I’ll show you where everything is in the morning, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Isak mumbles, yawning and reaching  
for Even. “Sleep now. And I won’t sneak off in the morning.” He reaches out and hooks a pinky around Even’s thumb and closes his eyes. Even would do the same, but he isn’t tired yet. Besides, there’s enough light coming through the window that he can see Isak’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. It’s pretty. He’d rather stare at Isak than sleep just yet.

As drowsiness starts to overtake him, Even feels a little bit like he might be losing it. Who finds a guy this perfect at a hillbilly wedding in some small town? Who does that? Before he can start freaking out over how attached he is to Isak after just two days, he reaches for his phone and scrolls through the texts from his friends. He texted them that morning, before Isak came over, that he’d met someone at the wedding.

 **Elias** (9:03)  
_Ev!! Who?!_

 **Mutta** (9:04)  
_Give us the details!_

 **Mikael** (9:06)  
_A hook up or_ someone _someone?_

 **Even** (21:11)  
_Hey guys, I’m alive_

 **Yousef** (21:11)  
_So about this Isak!! Is he nice?_

 **Adam** (21:13)  
_Did you hook up? ;)_

 **Even** (21:14)  
_He’s amazing and yes we did, he’s staying over_

 **Elias** (21:16)  
_Get it Ev! So is it just a hook up or_

 **Even** (21:21)  
_Definitely not just a hook up. Pretty sure I’m gonna marry him one day_


End file.
